The Triton Manor
by 147k
Summary: Clive is looking for a job! A certain gentleman offered him a job to work at the Triton Mansion. Of course, the head of the family is no one but Luke Triton, or also known as the 'Doll of the Triton Manor.'
1. Chapter 1: The Doll of the Triton Manor

"So this is it... the Triton Household..."

I stand by the huge shining gate, guarding the mansion which the 'Doll of the Triton Manor' reside...

"I can't believe I he gave a job oppurtunity in this place..."

Well, I don't actually_ really_ know what job I'm taking... I'm not even sure I'll get the job! I know it's stupid not knowing what you're going to work as, but... It's a long story...

"I just hope I get the job... If not, I'll be starving for life..."

I rang the bell, and waited for that top hat butler to come out... He's the one who offered the job a few days ago if you're wondering.

Oh! Have I introduced myself yet? No? Alright then...

My name is Clive. Clive Dove... an ex-journalist in search for a job.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Doll of the Triton Manor<strong>

"Breath in... breath out..."

I'm trying to calm myself from the nervous wreck I'm experiencing right now...

I heard rumors see. They said the Triton Family is heavily guarded, because of robbers seeking the family fortune. It's even said dangerous to go inside the mansion, with or without permission. It's kind of scary... even if I get the job I'll risk my life while doing my job! That is, even if I get it.

The gate of the mansion suddenly opened. "W-What the..."

It seems they know I was coming here... "I should welcome myself inside then..."

I walked through a very beautifull pathway, there was a fountain in the middle too.

But while I was in admiring the whole place, I bumped into someone. "Ow!"

I looked to the man I bumped to. And it was him! The same man that offered the job!

"Ah, you came..."

He looked the same last time I saw him. He wore a monocle at his right eye... in his hands wore white, silky gloves... A cane in his hands... his attire covered by a black tailcoat... And the most notable thing of all was the black top hat with a red brim.

"H-Hello! Sorry for bumping into you... I was, uh... admiring the scenery!" Nice excuse, Clive...

"How nice... the master was waiting for your arrival... Mr. Dove."

He lead me inside the mansion... there is one word that describes the size inside, enormous. But I'm kinda surprised, with the rumors of being the most deadly household... the place doesn't look bloody or creepy as I imagined.

He started to lead me to his 'master' for the interview I will have with him.

"I was expecting to see you in a few weeks. I didn't expect you to come early..."

"Really? I make decisions quick I guess." Yeah, if your money is below poor and your food supply is completely gone you would try to get a more high paying job as fast as you can.

"But may I ask you something? What job _am_ I applying?"

He chuckled. I have a bad feeling about that chuckle... "You must meet the master first. Then I'll tell you."

"Oh..." That doesn't make sense at all!

"May I ask, Mr. Dove? What your previous occupation...?"

"I was a journalist. I quit because the company had a strike..."

"Ah... How old are you now?"

"Me? Sixteen..."

"Quite a young age to be journalist... you must be talented then..."

We went silent. While looking at all the nice paintings and furniture, I wonder about what the head of the Triton Family looked like. I know his name is Luke Triton and it's a boy and a kid. What I don't know about him is his appearance. He must somewhat be adorable... since he was titled a 'Doll.'

"By the way, sir... I never knew your name." The thought of it just came into my mind... He knows my name but I don't know his... how ironic for an ex-journalist to not now the person's name whom their interviewing... Well I'm not actually asking interviewing but you know what I mean...

"Ah yes... I didn't introduced myself the first time we met. My name is Hershel Layton, but you could call me professor instead, Mr. Dove."

"Alright... professor then."

He led me to a door, a wooden door. "We're here, Mr. Dove."

"What is this room?"

"A play room as we say it."

"Play room...?" I forgot, I'm talking about a rich eight year old kid...

He opened the door, and I was awed again...

"Woah..."

There's a lot of toys here! Most of them are plushies and dolls of animals. The teddy bears was the most in this room. The wall was painted in blue... and there was a toy train chugging on the ground. Toy planes were hanging at the ceiling too.

"You have one heck of a master here... there could be more than a hundred of these dolls... and all of them are ascociated with animals..."

"The master has a liking to animals..."

But I don't see a kid happily playing with his toys... maybe he went to a different room?

"I don't see him professor..."

"He's around here somewhere... I can be sure of that, Mr. Dove."

I walk through the room... I noticed something peculiar in this room full toys. "Hey... there's actually a doll that's not an animal..."

I squat down and took a closer look at it. It was sitting down, a big brown bear was placed in his hands. Huh... it's acting like a real human actually, though not moving. The doll has light brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a black hat with a white shirt and a black cloak. It doesn't have a smiling face though, instead it's face was emotionless.

"This doll is actually cute..."

I poked the cheek, and this might be odd... but it felt real... it's even blinking his eyes...

...

Wait... it's... blinking...?

The eyes are...! **"GAAAH! WHAT THE-!"**

I fell back to the soft carpet, due to the fact that the doll IS ACTUALLY HUMAN!

"Oh... there you are, Master Luke." said the professor.

I just stared at that 'doll' with my shocked expression. He stared at me too, with those pure blue eyes of his. I thought they meant metaphoricaly when they said he was a 'doll,' now I know they meant almost literally!

The professor walked beside me, and spoke to that... boy.

"This is the person I told you about, Master Luke. I hope you will find him... _satisfying_."

"S-Satisfying? What are you talking about...?" I stood up, straightening myself. And sensed a very uncomfortable aura from the professor...

"I shall leave you two alone..." said the professor. Wait, what!

"W-Wait a minute!"

But he already reached the door, and before he went out... He told me a warning in a creeping voice... "This is your interview with the master, no? Let's see if he accepts you by night... by then, take care of the master... if not..." His gentle smile turned to something more devious... "...You'll be soon gone from this world. Have fun..."

And he exited out...

"He's... not serious... is he...?" But by the way he looked at me... I think he means it!

I better not dissapoint him then, or the professor will... gulp..!

Just calm down, Clive... to sum it up, I spend the day with the kid till night. If I make him happy, I'll get to have the job! Whatever it is... But just look at the posotive side! It's at the afternoon! Meaning It's only a few hours till evening.

Alright, first things first. Introduction!

"H-Hello! My name is Clive... I'll be taking care of you the whole day! While the professor is doing... err, his business."

"..."

He's not responding...

"Can I call you... Luke? Or Master Luke? ...anything that suits you...?"

"..."

"So Luke... do you want to play...?"

"..." This is going nowhere...

_*Grumble*_

Looks like someones's getting hungry...

"Is that your stomach, Luke? Heh... You could just tell me and I'll bring you to the kitchen for a snack..." Although, I don't even know where the kitchen is...

I squated again and stroke his head along with his hat. He looks adorable alright, just... dark.

"Let's go to the kitchen then!"

I walked to the door... and the good thing is, he's following me... I hope the day will end soon...

* * *

><p>"I'm completley lost..."<p>

What the heck am I doing...! I've been walking through the hallways and I haven't found the kitchen yet... Luke was stiil behind me, fortunatley.

I turned my back to him. "So Luke... any idea where the kitchen is...?" But he wasn't there... "Luke...? L-LUKE!"

"Oh this is bad... If I lose him..."

I saw a door opened, I went inside. Hoping to find Luke there. And in my relief he's inside! ...trying to reach a bag of snack at the top of a bookshelf.

Don't ask me why it's there, I have a bad feeling if I asked...

"Unngg..."

"Let me get it for you..." I took the snack. It was just normal potato chips, in barbeque flavor...

"Here."

He took the snack and started munching... I bet woman can't help but pinch on his cheek... "Hm? What's this?"

There was a large painting of a family in the wall... it consisted a family three... that young boy must be Luke and those two... must be his parents... "Is this your family Luke?"

He stop munching his snack and glanced at the picture... You might not believe this but I thought there were _tears_ in his eyes... yes, tears! I thought he was just a ghost in a shell... but something dawned on me...

I remember reading an article about the head of the Triton Family, including his wife, died out of an accident a year ago... Leaving their only child an orphan... If I remember... his name was Clark Triton and the wife was Brenda Triton...

I could hear him murmur some words... "Mother... father..."

"Luke..."

This is the first time I hear him spoke... his tone sounds... lonely.

I know how he feels... Losing your parents is a hard thing to do... But it even hurts more if your parents are murdered instead of dying in a fatal accident...

Tears are starting to trickle down from his eyes... he started to wipe away the tears...

I did the same thing when my parents died... but that was years ago... I don't want to remember those dark days following my paret's death...

"Don't cry Luke... Do you want me to carry you? We could take a walk outside if you want..." I don't know why... but the feeling of being carried is rather nice... if you're at least less than twelve years old.

He stopped wiping his tears. He looked at me with his teary eyes and nodded a yes.

"Then let's go to the outside together..."

* * *

><p>I decided to walk outside to the garden with Luke... I was carrying him in my arms while he sit up straight with that seemingly endless amount of potato chips in his hands...<p>

It's a good thing I remember where the outside is... "So Luke, what does the garden look like?"

He didn't answer to my question, he kept munching on his beloved snack... Sigh...

I could see the sunset from the window... as the light dissapears from the mansion, the place started to feel... ominous... like blood have been shed here before...

Countless times...

I feel Luke nudgging my shirt... "What is it, Luke?"

He motioned me his snack... my stomach started to growl... "You're... sharing your snack with me? Why thank you..."

But I can't eat because both of my hands are occupied with Luke... "Could you... shove it into my mouth?"

And he did, I thought he was going to ignore me like he always did... "Thanks..." It's been awhile I ate something like this, even though it's only a snack... it's even more tastier than my lousy lunch today consisting only a lettuce with bread...

After awhile the snack finished and I threw the empty bag into a nearby trash can. Too bad... I was hoping for more...

Beside that, Luke isn't feeling much better...

I thought about his parents again. Maybe he was more cheerfull before his parents died...

"You know Luke... It feels really painfull having to leave your loved ones..."

"...?"

"I know how you feel, my parents died when I was a little boy. Just like you."

"...!"

"It was hard living alone... I was raised at an orphanage after my parents death. Nobody adopted me, so I wanted to make a living by myself with all the money I got..."

"Living... alone...?"

"...! Y-Yes..." He answered me! "...Luckily, I became a journalist in a young age. So I was able to work for money."

"...Journalist...?"

"Yes, a journalist is like a reporter, a person who writes about information and gives it to the public media. It's a hard job but I like working as one..."

I could see by Luke's curious eyes that he wanted to ask more questions... But instead, he struggled to get down. "You want to get down, Luke?"

I put him down at the floor. He quickly grabbed my hand and started to run! "W-Woah! Slow down Luke!" He must be very eager to show me the garden for some reason...

I saw a very ornamanted door, the kind of door that keeps a secret behind it... Luke grabbed a key in his pocket, the design of the key looked like the door I'm standing in... "Behind this door is the garden, Luke?"

He nodded a yes.

He opened the door, and it revealed a very heavenly garden...

"This is the garden...? I don't even recognize these plants..."

We walked through the garden. There was a large pond in the middle... and in the centre of the pond was a gazebo, with a small bridge leading to it...

Luke hold my hand and lead me to the gazebo.

"This is a nice place you got there, Luke. And the flowers here look bright too."

"Plants... from Golden Garden..." Luke answered. "Golden Garden...?" I've heard that place before... I think it's the legendary garden from Misthallery, right?

We crossed the small bridge and sat on the gazebo, looking at the crimson sky where the sun is setting...

"The sunset is nice isn't it?"

"..."

Luke was also seeing the sunset, and this could be my imagination but... I think he's resting his head against me... "Luke? Are you alright?"

"...Sleepy."

I can't help but chuckle. I wonder if this is how it feels to have a younger brother...? It feels nice... it felt just like when my parents were still alive...

I heard a very light breathing from Luke. I took a look at his sleeping face... when I think about it, he looks like me when I was his age, short and cute... that's what people say to me when I was a kid anyway.

As the sun went down I started to get sleepy... "Just a few minutes of sleep won't hurt..."

I position myself to let Luke sleep on my lap...

And I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p>"Huaaaw... What time is this...?"<p>

That was me yawning... I just had the most pleasant sleep just now... Oh, it's night already, the moon is bright too.

I realized my lap was lighter. Which is bad.

"Luke? LUKE! W-Where are you!"

The only thing at my lap was his black cloak.

Oh no... I am DEAD MEAT! What happens if he wanders off outside of the mansion and got kidnapped by thugs and ransom him for money! T-Then the professor will...!

ARGH! I can't be thinking the negatives! I should be looking for Luke!

I ran to the hallways in search for Luke, while bringing his cloak so I could give it back to him later. I thought he might be at the play room so I went there, but he isn't there. I checked the room thoroughly you know, and I don't see any doll-like-boy in the room.

I kept checking random room after another... but he wasn't anywhere there!

I smelled something, something disturbing...

I stopped for a moment... it just came into my mind that the whole mansion almost smells like blood...

But I shift it out of my mind. "Just keep focussing, Clive!"

I wasn't in a hurry this time. I just walked, and I happened to find a door I haven't checked.

"I hope he's inside..."

I slowly opened the door. The smell of tea swept outside the room... and he was there, sitting down at a grand chair with the same brown teddy bear in his arms...

"L-Luke! I'm so glad you're here! I was sear-"

"Ah, Mr. Dove. Care for some tea?"

I flinched, that voice was the professor! He was standing beside Luke pouring tea into the fine china teacup... "Tea is very good for your body, you will feel very relaxed with just one sip..."

"P-Professor! I-I'm very sorry for losing Luke I..."

I stopped talking when the professor chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you... In fact, you made my master quite happy today."

"I did...?"

"Yes, he was talking non-stop about you."

"..." I'm sorry professor if I don't believe you. I can't imagine Luke talking non-stop, he barely talked to me in sentences...

"Master Luke said he left you when he woke up. Not wanting to disturb, he left you to sleep and put his cloak on you to keep you warm from the night..."

"He... did...?"

"Of course he did. Master Luke is such a caring boy, he wouldn't even let a stray cat go hungry." Different from your master, you let yourself make people plead in mercy so you won't cut off their heads...

"Oh! It's night... so do I...?"

"...Get the job? In my master's request, he decided to hire you. Congratulations..."

"I... I got the job? I got the job!"

Finally! I won't have to worry my financial need anymore... I could finally live a happy life... Wait, what's my job again?

"Uh, you never told what job I'm taking..."

"Ah yes... You'll be serving as, how you say, a... _playmate_ to the master..."

I froze.

"A... playmate...? You have got to be kidding!"

"Is 'slave' more of a better impression?"

"It's not!

"Ha ha... Your job is more like a butler like me. Except you're younger and you will act more of a brother to the master... But fear not, your salary will be quite high."

I don't know how long I can deal with this... "In a sense, I'm a butler."

"That's right..." The professor slowly walked towards me, and stood in front of me... "You're now a servant of the Triton Household, but! If you betray the master or even make the master cry... be fully prepare for your punishment... **_I can say to you in full confidence it won't be pleasant._ **Understood...?"

"Y-YES! UNDERSTOOD!"

"How nice..."

That was one conversation I DON'T want to remember! Do you know how scary he spoke? It was like talking to the devil himself! With a very evil smile on his face...

I was trying to stop shivering when the professor called me again. "You shall start tomorrow, I will lead you to your room where you will be sleeping."

"O-Okay..."

He led me to my room. It was more than enough space for me to put my stuff... actually, I can't believe every worker is been given a room as fancy as this!

"Your belongings is still at your place isn't, Mr. Dove? You can get them tomorrow if you like."

"Huh? Oh sure, sure... you don't have to call me Mr. Dove, professor. Just Clive will be fine."

"Oh? I shall leave you to rest for tomorrow... Clive..."

He went out. I looked at the large bed and dropped myself into it.

"This bed is so soft... I guess I should sleep early, tomorrow is where it all begin..."

"...Tomorrow, I'll start serving the 'Doll of the Triton Manor.'..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I wrote this chapter about 3,700 words... and I usually did about 2,500... Anyway! This story is kinda like a different version of 'The Dove Manor.' I was thinking one day if "What would happen if Luke and Clive switched roles?" I thought it was great so that's how I got with this story, but still in Clive's pov :D Yeah... the professor is still a 'butler' P But I was also thinking if the professor was the 'boss'... I was thinking of putting Claire as the main character, but still in process... I'm like making some cheesy series all of a sudden O_O<strong>

**Please Review! The next chapter will have cats, maid costumes, and even more cats!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Apple's Cats

_..!_

_I-I lost... I guess... I should congratulate him... I mean, what else can I do...?_

_"You won... Heh, you're pretty good..."_

_"Oh? You're quite a competition yourself in such a young age..."_

_"Thanks..." _

_"Are you... at any chance unemployed...?"_

"...!"

I woke up suddenly... I was dreaming the time the professor offered me the job... I wonder why I dreamt that...?

Well, who cares... "Huaaa... it's morning already? I got to start working, or else the professor will... I don't even want to think about that..."

Oh yeah, I have to wake Luke up for breakfast! It's a good thing he's conveniently right beside me, sleeping like a kitten.

"Luke... wake up Luke..."

Haaah... I feel so relaxed today... I guess it's because I didn't get killed by the professor yesterday...

Ha ha ha... ha...?

Wait a minute, Luke wasn't here when I slept! W-Why in the world is he...

What...

**"WHAT IS HE DOING HEEEEERE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Golden Apple's Cats<br>**

"What in the world... How in the world did Luke got to my bed! And why!"

I put on a blanket over Luke's sleeping self. Next to my bed was a wooden table, there were clothes neatly put on top of it. "Hm? Are these suppose to be work clothes?"

It was a long black jacket with a few pair of black trousers, a black vest, and a plain white shirt was also laid in there. Oh, and how did I forget the white gloves? "Woah... all of them looked like noblemen clothes..."

I put them on and looked at the mirror which was already provided.

"I can't believe clothes like these actually looked good on me..."

I kept looking at the mirror until I heard rustling from the bed. I turned around to see Luke raising his body while the blanket was almost falling off of Luke's head. I watched him yawned like a cat...

A cat and a kitten... I have a feeling today is going to be associated with cats for some reason...

He rubbed his sleepy eyes, and blinked at me... "You like it...? This is my uniform..."

He just stare at me with those same emotionless face of his...

"Err... I guess I have to dress you now?"

His clothes are at his room, so I have to go there... "Let's go Luke! If you won't get dressed the professor isn't going to give you your breakfast!" And slice me to bits...

He got out of bed and lightly held my jacket.

He's cooperating at least...

"Now we just open the door and- **AAGH!**"

What the heck! I was just about to open the door but the door itself just slammed at my face! "T-That hurts...!" D-Don't tell me is the professor...

"P-Professor! I-I don't why Luke is here I-"

"There you are Luke! I was looking all over you and you just disapear into someone's room! Even the professor was finding you!"

Eh?

"But at least I found you!"

That wasn't the professor... It's sound more like a female...

The mysterious female started to hug Luke... cuddly-ish... "You're just so adorable, Luke~"

"W-Who are you...?"

"Huh, me?" This woman I'm seeing has long curly brown hair and has black onyx eyes. She wore a yellow jacket with black boots...

"My name is Emmy! And who are you? I never saw a servant like you... You look a lot like Luke though..."

"Uhh..."

"Wait... _*gasp!* _Don't tell me you're an intruder!"

"W-What...? Intruder...? Wait a minute! I-"

"Stay away from him, Luke!" WHAT!

"Here I go!" Emmy let go of Luke and started to attack me! "H-Hey! STOP!" What is this woman! She's like a karate killing machine! "Stay away from the Triton Family you Luke look alike!"

I kept dodging her attacks while Luke, who could be rather enjoying this, was just sitting at my bed, watching me and Emmy fighting without even telling her to stop! What a caring master you are, Luke...

I was suddenly cornered into the wall with cold sweat.

But when she was about to punch me, a hand stopped her.

"Stop."

"P-Professor...!" Emmy exclaimed in surprise.

The professor was right behind her, with Luke clinging to him.

"W-Why did you stop me! He was an..."

"I hired him yesterday. Now what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at your post?"

"I... just wanted to see Luke yawn... He just look so cute!"

That was the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard... All this fighting to see Luke _yawn?_ What is she! A Luke fanatic? But at least I could see her get punished...

"_*Sigh*_ I see... I won't give you any consequences this time, now go back to work."

Eh?

"Yes sir!"

What! No fair! She attacked me even though we're working under the same person! And she didn't even got a warning? I was given a threat even BEFORE I got this job! It feels like I'm the only one being pushed around by the professor here...

"We should get you dressed, Master Luke. Miss Flora from the Reinhold Family is going to visit you after all."

"Okay, professah..."

The two of them left my room while Luke was holding the professor's hand.

Leaving me alone...

With my room messed up by that Emmy woman...

"HEY! I'm not invisible you know!"

* * *

><p>I caught up to the professor and Luke at the hallway. With Luke's clothes just like last night, except for the black cloak that I forgot to give back...<p>

"May I ask? Who was that woman who destroyed my room just now?"

"Just now? She is Emmy Altava, she is in charge of security in the mansion."

I could see the job fits her well...

"She's a bit smitten with the master you see. Although, I could feel the master himself has a certain dislike towards her..."

"Really?" With Luke's face like that, it's hard to say...

"Oh! I heard you said something about the Reinhold Family visiting here!"

"Yes, that's right, Clive. Their daughter is going to come here to play with the master while her mother is going out to shop..."

For some reason, the professor sighed after he made his sentence...

I looked out through the window, hoping to find a carriage the Reinhold Family is riding on.

Why am I exited you ask? It's the Reinhold Family we're talking about! Do you know how rich they are? And how hard it is to get an interview with them? Hard, very hard. Oh dear... I think I loved my previous job too much...

"Wait... is that...?"

I took a closer look and there it was! The carriage!

"Could you greet them inside the mansion, Clive? I must prepare for breakfast."

"Sure." My first assignment!

"Good, Master Luke, do you want to join Clive? Miss Flora would be delighted when you welcome her inside."

Luke nodded a yes.

"I will be leaving the master in your... _capable_ hands, Clive." He sounds like he's taunting me after he said the word 'capable'... or telling me to take good care of Luke... or I'll get punished...

The professor left to prepare breakfast.

"Let's go then, Luke..."

I was holding his hand as we walked down stairs, he was quiet the whole time... not peeping out a single word.

"We're finally at the door... Who would've thought it'll take this long just to get here? Well, at leas- **AAGGHHH!**"

***BAM***

"**OW!** T-The second time for Pete's sake! I-I got slammed by a door... AGAIN!"

And it hit my nose too... Luke is still okay, fortunately...

"Where are you Hershel! We've got an appointment today!" A sound of another woman came through the room... And I could guess this woman standing here right now is Dahlia Reinhold...

"E-Excuse me..." I muttered.

"Oh? Good morning Luke, I see you're still as adorable as ever."

Ignoring me, she hugged Luke and pinched his cheek...

She took notice of me. "Hm? Who are you? You're quite dashing I have to admit..." I've been given comments like that from woman for some time now...

"I'm a new employee... I'm Luke's, I mean... _Master_ Luke's new butler." I shouldn't say only Luke when I'm talking to someone else than the professor and Luke himself... or people will think I don't have any respect to Luke...

"Ah, Flora dear, come inside will you? Luke is waiting for you."

A girl older than Luke came inside, this must be her... the 'Golden Apple', or in a more common name, Flora Reinhold.

"Luke! I haven't seen you for awhile!"

"Flora..." Luke muttered.

I can't actually see it but Luke seems kind of happy.

"Good morning Miss Dahlia..."

The professor, out of nowhere, suddenly was beside me.

"You did remember you're accompanying me to shop, did you?"

"Yes... I remember..."

Oh... now I get the sighing, the professor has to spend the whole day with her... wonder how he made that promise in the first place...

"Professor!"

"Hello, Miss Flora."

"You're not going to stay with us...?"

"Haha... I'm afraid not, but this person next to Master Luke is going to take good care of you..." Did he mean me?

"Hurry up, Hershel! I'm waiting!"

Wait, if the professor is going out 'shopping' at town... doesn't that mean I'll be here alone? Taking care of Luke, by myself?

"I will be leaving the master and Miss Flora in your hands, Clive. Don't disappoint me... _or else..._" I gulped. I swore I heard the professor said 'or else...' in a very sinister voice... and the words 'don't disappoint me' kept ringing in my ears...

The two went out and went to the carriage. Leaving the Golden Apple with us.

"You're still the same the last time I visit you, Luke."

"..."

Now I have two kids to take care of... an eight year old boy with a face no one can read and a girl about eleven years old who seems to be the cheerful type... an odd combination I say so myself.

"So... have you eaten breakfast yet, Miss Flora?" I asked

"Hm? N-No... I haven't..." She's talking nervously! I-Is it because of my face? Is there something on my face?

"Flora... he's Clive..." Luke said.

"Oh! My name is Flora! I'm sorry for not noticing you just now..."

"It's alright. You must be hungry! Luke hasn't eaten either... so let me take you to the dining place." Actually, I haven't ate either...

I led the two to the dining place. Flora was always holding Luke's hand while we were walking, and Luke doesn't seems to mind. Oh yeah, what is that big bag she's carrying? It looks like something is moving inside...

But I shrugged it of.

"Here we are..."

Delicious food has been neatly set out in the fine dining table, with tea and polished tea cups ready to be used.

Did the professor just did this in minutes? Sometimes I wonder if he's human or not...

Luke and Flora started eating, I saw a small not at the table. "What's this...?"

Hmm... it says, _'To Clive, I've prepared lunch for the master and Miss Flora, I hope you can manage the day while I'm gone. And a reminder, try to keep Emmy away from Luke; she has a tendency to 'dress' the master when I'm gone. -Professor-'_.

"..."

I can't help but notice one little thing in this note... and I'm not talking about the dress part.

...I'm talking about why there's a blood stain at the note...

"Is there something wrong, Clive?"

"N-Nothing's wrong, Miss Flora..."

This mansion is creepy... no matter where I am the professor seems to kept a good watch on me... in this mansion...

Flora and Luke were happily chatting. _(Well... maybe not Luke cause I don't hear him talking.)_

"I brought a surprise for you, Luke! But don't tell my mother okay! You too, Clive!"

"Sure..."

She grabbed that huge bag and opened it, then a number of cats just came out of it!

"Y-You bring cats? And a whole bunch of them!"

The cats are walking all around the place and their meowing has spread across the room. "I found them at the streets and decided to bring them here! I know Luke wants to play with them! He likes cats after all."

I glanced at Luke.

He was holding one of the cats, stroking the cat's fur gently and a small smile appeared in face...

Oddly, the cats gathered around Luke, purring, some of them climbed into his laps and one of the cats even went on top of his head!. It was, in a woman's perspective... cute.

"It's too bad I can't bring Claudia with me, my mother will scold me if I bring her."

"Claudia?"

"My mother's cat! Claudia's is our family pet."

"Oh... I see..."

The food on the table were almost finished, breakfast's done I guess... now it's officially 'play time.'

"Let's go play hide and seek, Luke! The cats could play with us too!" But cats will run around the mansion...

We were back at the hallway again. I heard footsteps coming this way, more of running actually...

"Luuuuke!"

Oh no... not that woman...

Emmy ran in lighting speed towards our direction and threw herself to Luke, which made the cats jumped out of Luke.

"I brought you some clothes to wear!" Emmy said excitedly.

"C-Clothes?" I asked nervously. The note said I should keep Emmy away from Luke as much as possible...

"Yup!"

"B-But... I don't think it's a good idea... The professor will get mad at me..." And that is not a good thing.

"Don't worry! It's pretty much normal clothes, so I don't think the professor will get mad. Besides, Luke likes to dress up!" Are you sure? Because... I could feel a fiery aura from Luke that seems to be aiming for Emmy... and his expression changed from emotionless to anger.

"Luke, where's your cloak?" Flora asked.

"Clive's... room..."

"That's right! I haven't gave it back to you from yesterday! I'll get it right now."

I ran to my room. But... is it a good idea to leave Luke with those two? I shouldn't worry too much... it's only gonna take a few minutes... what could possibly happen?

* * *

><p>I went back to the hallway with the black cloak at my hands, but they're not here.<p>

I heard giggling from a nearby room, the same room where I found the large painting of Luke and his family.

"Luke! I found your- **WHAT THE!**"

"You look so cute, Luke!"

"I knew the outfit and the cat ears fit you well! And the cat tail is a perfect combination!"

I-I don't what to say... L-Luke is... Luke is...

TURNED INTO AN ADORABLE CAT MAID!

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO LUKE! The professor is going to kill me!"

Luke is dressed into that french maid outfit with those black cat ears and a black tail was strapped in him... what's worse is that Luke is forced to play tea time with a bunch of cats... and as a maid!

Seriously... there should be a law against men wearing female outfits...

"Do you want to play with us, Clive?" Flora asked, like there's nothing wrong...

"Yeah! The more the merrier!" Said Emmy.

"Don't change the subject! Take out that outfit from Luke, NOW!"

"Aww... but he seems to enjoy it! I mean, look at how he's happily playing with the cats!"

For some reason, Luke doesn't seem to be bothered with wearing that maid outfit. He's playing with the stray cats and a ball of yarn... he's acting just like a real cat! I don't even know how those two convinced him to wear such an... embarrassing outfit like that...

"It was rather hard to dress Luke. I have to make a deal with him to make him wear it, but I have to say... it was a pretty good deal..."

"A deal?"

"Yeah. The deal was that you have to dress as a maid with cat ears just like Luke!"

"...What...?"

A maid..? Just like Luke...? Wait, A MAID?

Emmy took a step towards me... with a pair of black cat ears in her hands. "Come on, Clive... let's get you dressed..."

"W-What are you doing?"

"It's only for a day, Clive... the day will pass soon enough..."

"O-Oh no... Luke! Say something!"

"Meow..."

"Don't just 'meow' me!" And what that suppose to mean!

"It's time for you to change, Clive!"

"H-Hey! Back off Emmy! Wai- AAAGGGGHHHH!"

Ohhh... There's nothing that can stop her... You owe me big time, professor... BIG TIME!

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry! It took me a lot of time to make this chapter cause there was a few accidents when I was typing! DX Anyway, the second chapter is all about cats and maid outfit, just like I've promised. Have you seen one of the Mask of the Miracle clips? I found one when Luke wakes up from his bed. It was soooo cute! Luke was yawning just like a cat X3 That's how I got the idea of this chapter actually. Yeah... the chapter title is a bit weird...<strong>

**Please review! You get to read about Clive in a maid outfit in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Evaluation of the Servant

"Let's play with this weird looking fishing pole, Luke!" Flora said with glee.

"You need to tie the fish first, Flora!" Emmy exclaimed.

"Oooh, it's just like fishing then!"

The two happily dangle the fishing pole and Luke reacted by trying to grab the toy fish, as if there's nothing else to do... Sigh...

I'm really happy that they're all having fun...

But...

Why am I the only one tied up while wearing this maid outfit!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Evaluation of the Servant<br>**

"You managed to dress me as a cat maid, but why am I tied up!"

Emmy took a glance at me, "You were trying to fight back, so it's your fault for being in that state you are."

She looked away and played with Luke again. Sigh... I wonder if it's a good thing that I chose this job; all I'm gonna do is just babysit a doll-faced boy, but then again... the professor said that it's a high paying job... I wonder why? In what I experienced since yesterday, Luke is only in danger of female maniacs ambushing him wherever he goes...

"Oh! I forgot one more thing..." What now, Emmy? Cat whiskers? "I forgot to take a picture of you two!"

"Eh? ...Wait wait wait, WHAT!"

"You think I'm just gonna play with you and not take a picture? Of course not! What's the point of dressing you like this if I don't remember it?" T-This is her prime motive for dressing me up? What kind of hobby has she been doing with Luke all these years! I wish I could cover my self in Luke's cloak...

"You could be beside Clive, Luke!" Flora said, with her happy face and cheerful tone...

Luke went beside me with a bunch of cats following him. What is with these cats? They follow Luke like he's communicating with them... but that can't be possible!

"L-Luke...? You can't be possibly wanting to take a picture while wearing that... thing!"

"..."

"And I don't want it either! So please untie me and we could avoid this mess!" The two answers I know what he will say or do was that he going to untie me, or just say...

"Meow..."

_That..._

"I'm not a cat, Luke..." Too late now though, Emmy has reached for her camera...

"Now it's time too... Oh! I have another brilliant idea!" Oh great... What now! All this cat maid thing had really lose my pride and dignity as a man, and how come I'm the only one bothered by this! If the professor came and saw us... I'll be drowned in the Thames...

"Hand me the tea, Flora."

"Here you go!"

Emmy hold a plate full of tea and assortments of cake, "I want you, Luke, to hold the tray. Clive, you'll hold the tea pot and pour it to the empty tea cup in the tray Luke is holding."

"...I'm tied up..."

"Hmm... if I untie you, then you'll escape for sure. You'll just stand next to Luke then." And here I thought I'm gonna be home free.

"I think an eight year-old boy holding a tray next to an innocent civilian who is tied up by an evil woman, while wearing a cat maid, with cats in the background, will make a _pointless_, and a _ridiculous_, picture." I spat, now annoyed at the idea.

"There's no need to be mad, sheesh..."

As she was about to take a picture, The door suddenly flew open followed by a familiar sound.

The door hit Flora, who was standing in front of the door, and then bumped into Emmy, then me, and finally Luke, just like a human domino. But when I bumped into Luke, the tea and cakes were flying and spilled onto me and Luke! The good thing is, the tea isn't that hot so I don't think Luke will hurt much from the heat. But the cakes is a different story.

"There you are, Flora!" The sound of a pompous woman came from Ms. Dahlia Reinhold, "We're going home right now! I can't believe the shop with that pretty necklace is closed on the weekend..."

"Aww... but it was only an hour since we played..."

"We're still going home! ...By the way, where did these cats come from? And why are you two in a mess?"

"Umm..." Flora's face turned red, since she's the one who brought the cats in the first place.

Because I'm now a 'butler' of sort, I must not let the guest of the Triton Manor be scolded in public. "The cats got into the mansion, Ms. Reinhold. And they _accidentally_ knocked over the tea and cakes to me and Master Luke..." That was a good enough of an explanation...

"Hold on, are you tie-"

"Oh dear... this is quite a mess..."

That voice came out of nowhere, but I'd already suspected who it was, "Welcome back, professor..."

The professor scanned around the room, and I know what he will deduce from all of these evidence.

Cats everywhere, Flora's large bag, cat toys, Emmy with a camera, Luke in a cat maid outfit with food splattered all over him _(which he's STILL as calm as ever)_, myself in the same situation as Luke, just tied up, and of course... the spilled tea and cake on the floor. It's not hard to imagine that we're playing dress-up which I was suppose to prevent.

"I'm going back home now, Hershel. I'll leave this mess to you."

"Of course."

"Let's go now, Flora!" She grabbed Flora's wrist, Flora waved a goodbye to us before she went out of the room. The professor smiled for a farewell.

But that only lasted until he stared at me and Emmy.

"It seems... that not even you could stop Emmy from trying to use the master as a dress-up doll..."

I gulped. Emmy didn't say a word, I could see by her expression that she's too scared to talk against the professor.

"Go back yo your post, I will decide your punishment later."

"Y-Yes sir!"

Her wavering tone was obvious, she even saluted to the professor. Emmy then scurried out of the room with her camera in her hands.

"Now for you, Clive..." I know I'm in trouble, and I don't I will get a punishment as that big of Emmy's... But I don't what I should react when the professor is pulling out a sword from his cane! I'm not joking! He really did pull out a sword from his cane! "This might hurt a bit..."

I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting me to see where he will slice or stab me.

I can hear the sword swinging, but it didn't went through my body. When I open my eyes, the ropes were cut and I was finally free.

"Did I cut you, Clive?"

"N-No, thank you for releasing me, professor..." That was close. I thought I'll turn to mince meat!

"Ah, Master Luke," He picked up a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the mess that was on Luke's face, "You're a mess! I'm very sorry for letting this happen to you..."

"I'm all right, professah..." assured Luke, now saying words instead of 'meow'.

"I see you didn't injure yourself, master. But you need to take off the ridiculous costume." Ha! I knew it was ridiculous!

"Does a hot bath sounds good to you, master?" He nodded a yes.

I'm so glad all this is over... "Clive?"

"Ack! Y-Yes, professor?"

"Please take the master to the bathroom and accompany him there, I will take care of the cats and the mess here."

"Yes, r-right away. Come on, Luke."

"..."

I took Luke's cloak and went to the bathroom along with Luke, I hope you manage to catch all the cats, professor...

* * *

><p>"Hmm... There! The water is filled up."<p>

The tub has been filled with warm water for Luke to take a bath, and he went into the tub. I can't wait to take a bath when I'm done with Luke, I don't want to wear this stained cat outfit any longer! I'll make sure to burn that _thing_ when I take it off, "From what the professor meant by 'accompanying', I guess he meant that I need to wash you then. Am I right, Luke?"

Luke didn't answer. He just stared at me with no interest.

"Then it's a yes."

I'm like a maid now, a food smelling maid with cat ears and a cat tail anyway.

I try to find the shampoo, but Luke grabbed my hand and tugged me, like he was trying to pull me in the tub. "What is it, Luke?"

"Tub."

"Tub? Is it too hot?"

But he kept tugging me. Is he actually asking me to join him in the tub? "You want me to take a bath with you...?"

He nodded a yes.

"I,uh..."

I was forced to take a bath with Luke. If I refuse Luke's 'order', I might get the professor mad and I'll be a dead meat, literally... and I know I'm no match for him. I've already known that the professor is a dangerous and a skillful swordsman, ever since I've met him for the first time at that competition...

"Well, this is... nice..."

I need to think positive... I got it! It's like brothers taking a bath together, just that me and Luke are not even related in the first place!

"Now turn around so I can wash your hair, Luke." He did what I say. I feel like a maid all of a sudden, with the cat ears and cat tail included... Maybe conversation will make things more ease, "Can I ask you something, Luke? The professor gave me a note that I'm not allowed to let Emmy to dress you up. But when I was gone, you let Emmy dress you up according to her wishes, why?"

"..."

"And what's with the deal you made with Emmy! I have to wear a girl's outfit because of you."

He stayed silent for a few seconds, but answered after that with a voice more quiet than a whisper, "...Embarrassing."

"Excuse me?"

Instead of responding, he turned his head to me a bit and gave me a look that says he won't say it twice. But... if I perceive it closely, I could sense he's giving me this following message: If I'm going to dress up as a cat maid, then you also have to dress up with me and go through all the humiliating events because you're my butler/guardian. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what he's telling me.

"You're one cruel master, Luke..."

"..." I sighed as I turned my head, thinking why did I even agree to have this job...

Well, Luke's hair is filled with bubbles now, what to do next? "So should I scrub your back? ...Wait, Luke?"

Instead of seeing a quiet boy, I only saw water with bubbles on top of it. Which led me to panic, "D-Did Luke just went out of the tub without me seeing him? Oh no... Oh NO!" If I let the professor see what happened... I don't even want to know what he'll do next with that sword!

I was trembling and thinking of going out of the tub to find Luke, but I noticed something was coming out of the water.

I looked at it, and a head popped out from the water...

"You were... hiding... at the water..."

What a playful, yet solemn master. How does the professor react to this I wonder? They must be close, since Luke can say sentences to _him_ than to me. Maybe I could ask him after we dried ourselves...

"Don't do that again, okay, Luke?"

He just turned away from me.

"Sigh..."

We finish quickly. I dried myself first with the soft towel that was placed at the bathroom, and proceeded to dry Luke's hair, "So Luke, do you have a good relationship with the professor? I mean, are you two close? It seems you get along well with him, but that's my assumption anyway..." Is he listening? Was the question a bit personal?

He stayed quiet, but looked at me with those innocent blue eyes of his.

"What's the matter, Luke?" I stop drying his hair.

"...The professah is..."

"The professor is...?" Is this the answer to my question just now?

"The professah is..." In an instance, his eyes changed into something more 'delicate' as you put it, "...my closest guardian and parent...!"

Guardian? _Parent? _For some odd reason, it sounds so deep and sad... I understand why he called him a guardian, but to call him a parent as a replacement to his father... he must be really close to the professor and lonely...

Poor boy...

"There, all done. Here's the clothes..."

After this conversation, I don't think I can look at Luke in the eye for a moment. If Luke is this close to the professor, what does the professor think of him? Does he share the same bond as Luke? What am I talking about! I'm sure he does, though he might get scary... really, _really_, scary... he's rather nice and friendly to Luke as I recall. I remember him holding hands with Luke this morning, and even the letter with the blood on it! I noticed he didn't mention Luke with 'master' at one of the sentence, he must have met Luke in a different situation than me.

But seriously, where did that splotch of blood came from? I'm a bit afraid to find out...

Shortly, we put on to our normal clothes, if you consider clothes that look like nobleman's clothes normal.

I escorted Luke to wherever he wanted to go. More specifically, I just followed him wherever he goes... But the professor appeared in our tracks, "I believe the master is clean?"

"Y-Yes, with no dirt in any part of him..."

"Good."

Luke quickly went to the professor and cling to him, "P-Professah..." He tugged the professor, which seems he wanted the professor to go with him instead of me... It feels depressing when you're not wanted...

"I'm sorry, Master Luke, but could you go by yourself? I need to have a word with Clive. I promise I will make you tea and play with you after I'm done." M-Me?

"...Okay."

Luke went off, to who knows where. But the though of the professor to want to talk with me is already giving me horrid images of what to happen next. "So, professor... what is it do you want to talk about...?" I said, pretending to be dumb.

The professor's kind eyes revert to his evil one, as what I called it, but with his smile in place. Talk about creepy!

"I'm very sure you got the note this morning, Clive."

I tried to stop shivering from the intense gaze the professor is giving me, "I-I'm very sorry! I... I caught off guard, and Emmy... took advantage of it..."

Instead of speaking with his scary tone, he sighed, "Not even you could handle Emmy, how unfortunate... It seems I will have to handle her myself then." I relieved myself, I thought he was going to give another one of his frightening lecture, "And I suppose the cats were from Ms. Flora, am I right?"

"Very."

"It took me much time catching all those cats ... But other than that, I've bought you breakfast. Is not much, but I hope you will gain your energy." He gave me bread that was inside a plastic bag, "Let's talk while we walk to the young master's play room, Clive."

"Okay..."

I followed him while I eat the delicious bread that was given to me. "Do you have any questions about your job, Clive?"

"Hmm... Not really, but I would like to know a few things from this morning."

"Oh? What is it?"

I breathed in for the questions I'm going to say, "First of all, why was Luke sleeping at my room? I don't really think my room is more comfy than his..."

"I didn't asked the master that question," He closed his eyes as if he was solving a complicated puzzle, "but I think the master was getting a glass of water... and was to tired to go to his room on his way and decided to sleep on your place."

That doesn't answer my question at all! "WHY?"

"I do have to say the distance between the master's room and the kitchen was quite far away," I looked at him confused, "but yours are not, in fact, your room is the nearest to the kitchen."

"Oh... that sounds... reasonable..." Yeah, right!

"Or either the master was looking for his cloak at the middle of the night and fell asleep at your room."

I don't know if that makes more sense than the first one or not! Let's just hope the letter with the blood on it will not be what I expect... "All right, what about that little bloodstain at the note you gave me?"

"Ah, I cut my finger while I was preparing breakfast."

That was... simple... Huh, so there was no any bloody fight this morning; shocking. Wait, he was writing the note while doing breakfast? Is not really that amazing but...

"Is that all?"

That wasn't a lot of questions, isn't it? But there is one question I'm a bit curious about one thing... I wonder if it's too private? "There is one more question I would like to ask, if you don't mind..."

"Yes?"

"Are you and Luke close to each other? "

The question stopped the professor from walking. Oops... it was obvious from the start that it was personal... why did I even make such a stupid question! "N-Never mind, professor! Let's just continue our way to Luke and..." He turned his head to me. But instead of meeting eye to eye with that bloody glare of his, his eyes were more soft, as if thinking about someone precious to him- possibly Luke.

"Professor...?"

"It seems..." He turned away and continued walking, "...that you really are meant to be a professional reporter."

"W-What?" Was that a compliment? "Hey! Wait up!"

I could very much sense that the professor smiled just now, but I don't know if it's a good thing or not, "Look, I'm really sorry for asking that..."

"No, no... don't mind much about it."

"Sure..."

"Oh, yes, there is one more theory of Luke sleeping at your room."

"There is?"

"Well, the master might of..." he paused all of a sudden, then I thought I saw the professor _smirked, _"Never mind, forget what I said before."

"No fair!" I need to know why if Luke kept sneaking inside at my room!

But no point in arguing, we arrived at the play room where I first met Luke, and where I accidently mistake him as a stuffed doll. "Has been a while since I came here..." Oddly, I hear scratching and sounds that doesn't belong human... as if there are numbers of them... "...I hear some meowing inside the room, don't tell me Luke is..."

The professor opened the door quickly, and to my surprise, the cats the professor captured are_ still here._

"Oh dear..."

The play room was filled with the cats Flora bought. They were purring and playing with some of the dolls, and Luke petted stroke their fur as if bringing all the cats inside a room full of toys were a good decision than to leave them out in the street where they can be free. The professor sighed, probably because he's been working hard on capturing those cats, yet Luke round them all.

But how did an eight year-old capture all the cats?

"Master Luke... you know bringing pets inside are not allowed..."

He reacted by just staring blankly to us.

"You need to let the cats go, Luke." I advised.

A long silence followed. I could hear Luke whispering something to the cats. Aww, how cute is that? He thinks he could speak to animals... No wonder a lot of people thinks he's adorable... but does he really thought the cats could understand what he's talking about?

All of a sudden the cats went running out of the room, "W-Woah!"

"S-See, Luke? It's not so hard to-"

"I let them out... to run on the mansion... and play hide and seek..."

I didn't understand what he meant, but the professor was motionless and looking... a-angry? Wait, 'let the cats go'? Oh no...

"That's not what I meant!"

Now the cats are SCATTERED! Around the mansion hiding in every corner! T-This is bad, this is bad!

"What should we do now, profess-"

A blade suddenly was placed inches before my neck; which is not good, "Get those cats before my temper rise anymore, **now.**"

"YES, SIR!"

I dashed off to find the cats that might take a whole day, and I'm sure Luke is enjoying all of my humiliation. Sigh... I just hope I can still manage to survive, from you-know-who.

* * *

><p>"My arms... Ugh..."<p>

Night passed so long that I thought I've been catching the cats for a week, I didn't get lunch until I got all of them and release them out to the street... and my face is filled with scratches... "Now I have to serve my pint-sized master tea, why can't the professor do it?" I don't think I should say that out loud to the professor... I'm so literally dead if he hears that after I let him down for the second time in a row...

I achingly pushed the cart to Luke's room. It seems the Triton Manor has a their own traditions of drinking tea before they go to sleep, and it's Luke's bed time now.

Must be nice to have warm tea every night, instead of cold, tasteless water.

I walked into the hall where I tried to find Luke on that night, and believe me, that disturbing smell is still here- blood.

I don't want to think about that and kept concentrating pushing this burden of a cart. I saw Luke's room opened a bit and heard the professor inside talking to Luke, "Maybe It's not the right time to go inside yet..." I leaned at the door and took a peek at the two.

What? I'm not eavesdropping! I'm just... watching them until they stop talking!

Luke was already in bed sitting up straight, and the professor standing on the side of the bed, "So, Master Luke, how did you enjoy your new slave?" Did he just call me slave? Oh, how pleasing does that sound! "Is he what you expect?"

I crossed my finger.

I waited and waited until...

"No..."

'No', I never thought it will make my heart feel heavy with regrets, confusion, and disappointments. But I do have to agree, I did mess up a lot today, and I overreact a lot, and I did let Emmy took advantage of Luke, and I did... Wow, I said too much 'I did.'

"Why not, master? He's entertaining enough to keep." Is he calling me property? And did he call me_ entertaining?_

"He's noisy..." That's because this mansion is crazy!

"What would you describe him then?"

"A dog."

What...?

"A gullible, yapping dog." Gullible...? Yapping...? ...That's such a high vocabulary for a kid like him... and since when Luke stopped using '...'? I wonder if this is the real him. I never see Luke so... expressive.

"Yes, he is a bit loud sometimes."

"He panics too much, he couldn't fight at all, and he's attempt to please me is obvious." Umm, isn't that what I'm supposed to do? And what do you mean I can't fight? Sure, I lost to Emmy, but if I had a weapon then I might win! "He's like a chihuahua mixed with a golden retriever."

"Dogs are meant to please their master, that's why we servants obey your orders."

"B-But the professah isn't a dog! You're the best servant anyone could have...!" Said Luke, holding on to the professor, "The professah is better than a dog!" If only he said that to me...

The professor put down Luke's hand, "It's time for you to sleep. Well, after you get your tea... Where is Clive anyway? I thought i told him to..."

I quickly knocked the door, "Uh, your tea is here, Luke. I'll be going inside now..." I pushed the cart inside, and Luke went back to his usual self the first time I met him, "Was I a bit long? I'm sorry if I was..."

"I will be leaving the master to you, I will come back again later."

The professor exited, I wonder why did he leave the room? "O-Oh, now I have to serve you tea, right?"

"..." Again with the silence...

I poured him the sweet smelling tea. To tell you the truth, I don't think he's sleepy at all...

"Hey, Luke, do you want me to tell you a story?"

He looked at me with the tea still in his hands, "I know you don't actually want to sleep yet, right?" He starred at the tea, and nodded at me.

"All right then."

I sat down at the surprisingly comfy bed. Let's see... what should I tell him? It got to be interesting for even Luke to pay attention... but is there any story good enough to please him? It has to be something he can relate and be familiar too... Oh! I know! I just hope it will change Luke's perspective and his 'evaluation' of me.

"I'll tell you about how the professor and I met a few weeks ago..."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, finish! This is more longer than the other chapters. Hmm, it looks like I'm beginning to write more than usual, which is good, but I hope you guys don't mind reading longer. Well, I don't have a lot to say in this chapter, an I need to continue on Maiden Love.<strong>

**Please review! Any comments and suggestion is helpful and appreciated!**


End file.
